Dragon's Girl
by Jbowe2011
Summary: This starts just after the end of Dragon's Bait. There is definitely going to be some romance, I just haven't decided with whom. I'm not completely sure where this story is going yet.
1. Prologue

Moments after she told him yes, she started to doubt her decision. She knew she would be safe with him. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her or he wouldn't have offered to let her come with him. But could she stand to live his life? Always traveling. Very few morals. She looked up at him sighed. She would just have to live with her decision. Besides, she didn't think he would stop her from leaving if she changed her mind. Alys yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. "Can we find somewhere to sleep? I'm so tired."

"Alright. We can stay in the farmhouse again." Selendrile said and headed towards the cottage. He walked through the front door while Alys trailed behind. "Do you want me to locate some food?"

"No," Alys replied and yawned. "I'm too tired to eat."

Selendrile shrugged and started undressing. Alys blushed. "Must you always do that in front of me."

Selendrile glanced over his shoulder. "You don't have to watch."

Alys blushed deeper. "I'm going to go into one of the bedrooms."

She walked past Selendrile, looking everywhere except at him. As soon as she got into the room, she quickly shut the door. She could have sworn she heard him snickering through the door.

Alys crawled into the bed with out bothering to undress or clean up at all. She would take care of all that tomorrow while Selendrile was out and about doing whatever it was he did while he was a dragon. She yawned and then called out a 'Good Night' to Selendrile. She heard the dragon grunt from deep in his throat. Alys feel asleep trying not to think about the people who used to live there.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any copyright material. Also I appreciate review!**

* * *

Alys yawned as she pulled her self out of bed. The afternoon sun was streaming in though the window. She opened the bedroom door to confirm that Selendrile was indeed gone. She walked in to the kitchen to see a few apples sitting on the table. She picked one up and bit into. Her stomach grumbled appreciatively.

Alys then left the house to find a source of water that she could use to wash up a bit. Her luck seemed to be good because she came across a small stream running behind the cottage. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching and then quickly tripped down. She took her time in the stream, enjoying the feel of the water wash the dirt and grime off of her body.

When Alys was finished she quickly put her dirty cloths back on and hurried back to the cottage to wait for night fall. Surely, Selendrile would be able to find some thing for her to wear. She hated the feeling of the dirty cloths on her clean body.

Alys was in the bedroom dozing when she heard Selendrile come in the front door. She shot up and hurried to the door. She had just put her hand on the door to open it when she heard voices.

"No," That was definitely Selendrile's voice.

"Why not?" The other voice said. "You've been in this area for days. What could possibly be keeping you here?"

"I said no." Selendrile replied. "Now please take your leave. I don't feel like being around you."

"Okay," The other voice said."But this isn't over. I'll be back."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Selendrile said, then there was only silence from the other side of the door. "You can come out now? I know you were listening."

Alys opened the door and stepped into the front room. Selendrile set a dress down on the kitchen table. "I thought you might want clean cloths."

"Yes, thank you." Alys said. "Who was that?"

"No one of importance." Selendrile said.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing of importance."

Alys rolled her eyes at him. "I knew you wouldn't really answer me."

"So why did you ask?" Selendrile asked.

"Because if I didn't at least try, then you might think that I'm okay with you keeping things from me."

Selendrile smirked. "Go change."

Alys glared at him for a moment then went into the bedroom to change. Why was he still keeping things from her? She was staying with him now. She finished changing and walked back into the front room. Selendrile was staring out the door, with his back to her. Alys stopped to admire him and then let out a sigh. It just wasn't in his nature to tell her anything that she didn't have to know. It was hard to believe that the Selendrile who had asked her not to let him die alone was the same Selendrile who refused to tell her anything. Oh well, she had all the time in the world to try to pry information from him.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own no copyrighted material. Also I enjoy reviews.**

* * *

Selendrile turned around. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Alys asked.

"We need to find a town. You need to eat. Unless you want me to catch you something?"

Alys made a face. "No, I don't feel like cooking."

"We'll find a town, get you something to eat, and then we'll stay there until you get accustomed to my schedule." Selendrile said.

"Why can't we stay here?" Alys asked.

"When I'm out I don't know that no one will show up here." Selendrile replied. "You may not be safe."

"How are we going to get in to town?" Alys said. "It's after dark."

"I'll just drop you inside the walls then I'll turn into a bird and fly in myself."

"Okay." Alys said. "What's out story? For when we get to the inn."

"We're newly married and we want to make a new start away from out families." Selendrile said. "Unless you would prefer being brothers again."

"No." Alys said. "I would like my hair to grow back out, actually."

Alys rolled her shoulders. She still didn't enjoy when Selendrile carried her in his dragon form. She watched him fly out of sight so that he could turn. She glanced around the alley he had dropped her in. It didn't look much different the any other alley. Hopefully, there wasn't some old witch hanging around this one.

There was a heavy thud behind her. She turned with her eyes closed and handed Selendrile his cloths. She waited a few moments, till she was sure he would have his pants on and then looked up at him. "Where are we?"

"How would I know?" Selendrile replied, rolling his eyes. "I don't have all of your little towns memorized."

"Well, then lead on." Alys said. "See if you can find the inn in the little town."

Selendrile started walking towards the lighted end of the alley and Alys followed. When they finally found the inn, Alys' feet hurt. She just wanted to sit down and eat. At the inn, Selendrile told the inn keeper the story about them being married and starting a new life together. Selendrile bought her some food and just watched her eat.

"Do you have to do that?" Alys asked.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me while I eat."

"What else am I supposed to do while I wait for you to eat?" Selendrile asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Eat."

"I already ate. Before I brought you those cloths." Selendrile said.

Alys cringed, hoping the previous owner of the cloths she wore wasn't Selendrile's last meal. Don't ask a question you don't want answered, she told herself. "Well, I'm finished now. Can we go up to our room?"

Selendrile nodded and stood up. He led her up to their room. With one bed. Alys frowned. Selendrile rolled his eyes at her. "I won't actually be sleeping here. Not big enough for my dragon form. Just leave the window open so that I can fly in and out when I need to."

Selendrile started taking his shirt off. "Oh and don't leave the room unless you need to."

"Wait, are you leaving already?" Alys asked.

Selendrile turned away from the window and looked at her. "You are safe in the room and about to go to sleep. Why would I stay?"

"Well, I suppose that's true." Alys said, wondering why it bothered her that he was leaving. "You know you could stay until I fall asleep. You may be accustomed to always being alone, but I am not."

"Afraid you'll have nightmares without me?" Selendrile said with mocking smile.

Alys looked down at her feet and then glanced up at him. She still couldn't quite banish Atherton from her dreams. "Actually yes."

Something flashed across Selendrile's face. Something that almost looked like regret. Almost. "Fine. Lay down and I will stay till you are sleeping."

Alys crawled into the bed and Selendrile sat on the edge. Alys yawned and snuggled in. She barely had time to murmur "Thank you" before she fell into a dreamless sleep

Alys rolled over and tried to bury her face into her pillow but the light coming in through the window wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and opened then to see a man leaning over her bed staring at her. That man was not Selendrile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no copyrighted material. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Alys jumped up. "Wh-who are you?"

The man ignored her question. "So you're the reason Selendrile has been staying around here, aren't you?"

The man continued to examine her.

"Who are you?" Alys repeated.

"A friend of Selendrile's. A fellow dragon."

"You were who he was talking to last night" Alys sighed.

"So you _were_ there last evening."

"If you're a dragon, how come you are human during the day light?" Alys asked.

The man looked at her like she was stupid. "There are different types of dragons, just like there are different kinds of dogs. Not all of us are limited by the same rules."

"What's you're name? Alys asked.

"William." he said. "You're going to age while he doesn't, you know?"

"Wh- what?" Alys asked.

"Selendrile. He ages much, much slower than humans. You will probably be dead before you see a difference in him." William said.

"Why should I care about that?" Alys asked.

"You two are lovers, are you not?" William said.

Alys went red, "N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you are beautiful and that's the only reason why I can think that he would keep a human like you around." William said

"I-...He-... We..." Alys sputtered. "No."

There was a knock at the door. A voice called from behind. "Miss, miss. You're husband requested we bring you lunch."

"One moment." Alys called and turned back to William, but he wasn't there. Just a pile of cloths. She hurried to the window just in time to see a cat disappear around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no copyrighted material. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Alys was sitting on the edge of the bed and tapping her foot when Selendrile came in through the window. Alys closed her eyes while he got dressed. He looked at her pouting. "What is the matter with you?"

"Who exactly is William?" Alys blurted out.

Selendrile got a confused look on his face. "Who?"

"William. Your dragon buddy from last night." Alys said.

"And you know this because?" Selendrile asked.

"Because i woke with him staring at me. Why didn't you tell me their were dragons who could be human during the day?" Alys demanded,

"It wasn't pertinent information till now." Selendrile said.

"Well, now that it is, explain." Alys said.

"Start closing the window after I leave. I'll tap on it when i come back the following night." Selendrile said.

"That is not what I meant by an explanation." Alys said.

"He is a dragon who can change during the day as well as the night." Selendrile said. "What else do you Need to know?"

"Oh i don't know. How about, what is he to you?" Alys said.

"He is another dragon that I know." Selendrile said, bluntly.

"That's it. You're not friends?" Alys asked.

"I don't have friends." Selendrile said.

"Well, that's not true." Alys said, her eyes softening.

"What do you mean?" Selendrile asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You have me. I'm your friend."

* * *

**Sorry It's so short. I've been busy. I wrote this in between class and work today.**


End file.
